Stealing the TARDIS
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: One-shot, inspired by the cover image. The Doctor's female companions decide to steal the TARDIS for a field trip... 10/Rose. Timeline doesn't make sense, but we all know that time is not a line, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbley wobbley, timey wimey... stuff... Anywhoo, enjoy, and review!


**A/N: Just a harmless, little, funny and fluffy one-shot. Enjoy, and review!**

"Well? Are you coming or not?" the redhead asked, a mischievous little smile playing along her lips. The brunette waivered for another second before making up her mind and following the other girl inside the blue box. "Where are we going?" she asked to the room in general.

"Anywhere you'd like," a blonde replied, shrugging off her jacket. She threw it in the general direction of the coat hangar by the door, but missed by several feet. The blonde ignored this, however, and stepped up to the console, pressing a few buttons, seemingly at random.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Doctor?" came the somewhat timid question from the dark-skinned girl leaning against the banister.

"Spaceman? Who needs him?" another, sassier redhead yelled over the sounds the TARDIS was making.

"Yeah, come on, Martha, where's your sense of adventure?" the younger redhead teased the dark-skinned girl, bumping her shoulder.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" the brunette asked of the blonde, looking on dubiously as the other woman whacked the console with a rubber hammer.

"Course I do! Wouldn't be standing here if I didn't, now would I?"

"It's still not fair that he taught you," Martha said, overhearing the conversation.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He didn't teach me, I just… sort of came across the skill while saving the world. Course, I forgot about it for a while, but the Doctor unlocked it a couple of months ago."

Martha shrugged. "Fine then. Past, present or future?" she asked of the brunette.

"Earth or elsewhere?" the blonde added.

"I don't know," the brunette admitted.

"Come on, Clara, isn't there anyone you'd like to meet?" the redhead asked, still leaning against the banister with Martha while the sassy redhead came to stand by the blonde. "Susan B. Anthony? Mona Lisa? Madame de Pompadour?"

"Oh, can't do that," the blonde interrupted. "Might run in to myself, and I don't think we want to meet another Rose."

"You met Madame de Pompadour? What's she like?" Martha asked, leaning forward a little.

Rose shrugged. "She's nice, just… The Doctor likes her…"

The other women winced in sympathy, but Clara was a little mystified.

A somewhat awkward silence followed, while Rose continued to twiddle with the controls of the spaceship. "I've always wanted to go shopping in Milan," Martha suggested with a shrug. Truthfully, she wasn't one to go shopping all that often, and Milan wouldn't be her first choice if she did, but it had been the first thing to pop into her head.

Amy, the younger redhead, perked up immediately, but Donna frowned. "With what money? Not all of us are full-fledged doctors, after all," she teased.

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out through her teeth, as she held up something the others immediately fixed their attentions on.

"How did you manage to get that?!" Clara asked incredulously.

Rose shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but failing miserably. "Picked his pocket," she admitted a little sheepish.

Donna grabbed the sonic screwdriver from Rose's hand and grinned rather evilly. "Ladies, get ready to have some fun!"

/*/

There was nothing there.

There was supposed to be something there. A very big something too. A something that was rather important to him.

"Where's my TARDIS?!" His two companions merely shrugged.

He padded his pockets to get his sonic screwdriver, to track his precious police box.

"WHERE'S MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER?!"

/*/

"That's what I love most about that spaceship. No matter where you go, it'll let you talk to cute boys everywhere," Clara said with a smirk. Rose and Martha laughed at that. While Rose had swiped the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, Clara had apparently 'liberated' his psychic paper, allowing the women into the VIP area in a club in Milan. They'd had so much fun that day, shopping with money they had sonicked out of an ATM. Even Martha and Donna, not normally the shopping kind of people, had enjoyed themselves tremendously.

Unanimously, the women had decided to put their new clothes to good use, and had found a fancy night club to go dancing in.

The two redheads and Martha had stayed behind to guard the little table they'd snagged, while Rose and Clara had fun on the dance floor. They had attracted quite the crowd with their dancing, but they didn't mind. It was a special occasion, after all.

Another few drinks later found four of the five women dancing outrageously, while Clara guarded the table. She looked at her rather new friends with a fond smile. They were absolutely insane, but then again, wasn't she too? She rather thought you had to be, to travel with a man like the Doctor.

Rose wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, preferring to stay in her own little world, like she always did when she was dancing, when someone tapped on her shoulder.

The man standing beside her was a little taller than herself, had brown hair that just screamed to be messed up, and a familiar left eyebrow arched. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pinstripe suit.

"You, my dear, are a very hard woman to find," the Doctor commented.

Rose went back to swaying to the music. "And _you_ are crashing a party," she replied, having to lean in and shout to be heard over the music. How could he speak at a normal volume and still be heard?

As she looked around, Rose saw Amy and Rory locked in an intimate embrace, while Martha was heading back to the table. Donna was eyeing Jack a little wearily, but lead him to the table nonetheless. Jack followed with a grin that was just a little bit too close to a leer.

"Well, you did steal my TARDIS, my sonic screwdriver, and my psychic paper," he countered, stepping a little closer and swaying with her.

Rose grinned, and took his hand to lead him to their table. "Well it's my party, and you did say I could do whatever I wanted, as long as there were no strippers."

"Isn't there some kind of bad luck involved if you see the bride before the wedding?" Clara asked as the duo arrived.

"Technically it's not the day before the wedding," the Doctor replied cheekily, slipping his arm around Rose. "You overshot it by a week."

Clara waved him away. "Details. Besides, no men allowed, this is a bachelorette party!"

"Well, I had to protect my investment, and besides, Jack wouldn't stop whining."

Rose grinned and kissed his cheek. "I take it the bachelor party wasn't as much fun?"

"It would've been had my TARDIS not gone missing," he muttered darkly. Rose just laughed.

"So basically, your party sucked, and you figured we would be much more fun to hang out with?" Martha suggested, taking a sip from her fruity drink.

"Awww, you missed us!" Amy cooed at her husband. Rose suspected she was a little drunk. Rose suspected they were all a little drunk.

"You look beautiful," the Doctor breathed in her ear. Rose shivered, despite the warm room, and the exertion from dancing. She turned to face her fiancé and still couldn't believe that tomorrow they'd be together forever.

"And quite right, too," she whispered back before capturing his lips with hers, completely oblivious to the rest of the world at that moment. In that instant, all that mattered was him and her.

**A/N: I hope that brought a smile to your face ^^  
Review!**


End file.
